jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Flurry Heart
These are stories starring Princess Flurry Heart, daughter of Shining Armor and Princess Cadence. Chapter 1: * Chapter 2: * Chapter 3: * Chapter 4: Dragon-Jeffrey, Aqua and the babies Day 1 *(Baby Lily and Baby Flurry Heart coo happily on Dragon-Jeffrey's back) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *smiles* Fluwry Heawt and I awe having so much fun, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles* You're both gonna love this next part. *Baby Flurry Heart: *smiles curiously* *Baby Lily: ...! *smiles widely* I think i know. *(After getting off his back, the babies watch as Dragon-Jeffrey walks to a very tiny opening, goes through it halfway...and gets stuck!) *Baby Lily: *smiles widely and coos happily* *Baby Flurry Heart: ...? *Baby Lily: *crawls over to Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt and hugs it* Tank you, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You're welcome, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Come on, Fluwry Heawt! We'we gonna push Uncwe Jeffwey fwee!!! *Baby Flurry Heart: Does this huwrt him? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Nope. In fact, he wuvs being stuck and pushed! *Baby Flurry Heart: ...! *smiles* Ooh! *Baby Lily: *smiles* Wight, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right, Lily. So you two have fun back there. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Can we stawt pushing you now? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Go for it, girls. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely, coos happily and starts pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Flurry Heart: *starts pushing as well* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt* *(Inside, Aqua walks by and sees Dragon-Jeffrey) *Aqua: *smiles widely and walks towards him* Decided to do it again, dear? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet. *Aqua: *smiles and pets his snout* Well than, I'll just have to devote my entire time with you until you're free again. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* But first, I need to change into something more "appropriate" for you, big boy. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *blushes and chuckles* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Be right back. *leaves the room* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *(Moments later, Aqua comes back dressed as Slave Leia and barefoot) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Beautiful. *Aqua: *smiles and walks over to him* You like what you see? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *nods and smiles* JARVIS? It's time for the "Tatooine Crimelord Makeover" again. *JARVIS Mark II: Of course, sir. *(Nozzles come out on both sides) *Baby Lily: *sees them and smiles* Oh! Bettew back away fow this. *crawls away from Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Flurry Heart: *crawls away too* Why? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Don't wanna get spwayed. *(The nozzles spray paint Dragon-Jeffrey's skin so that it looks identical to Jabba the Hutt's. Than mechanical arms gently put contact lens of Jabba's eyes in Dragon-Jeffrey's eyes.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *(The babies smiled and resume pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *Aqua: *smiles and gives Dragon-Jeffrey the other end of her chain* *(The interior of the room changes to a hologram image of Jabba's throne room) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* I'm ready to serve you now, "master". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* I'll go easy on you, slave...for now. *laughs like Jabba* *Aqua: *giggles and smirks* Don't hold back on me, "master". Be the fearsome and cruel crimelord the galaxy fears you for being. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* I don't plan on holding back. Now I'm feeling hungry, so bring me some lunch!! *winks at Aqua* *Aqua: *smiles, winks back and bows* What does my hungry Hutt master want? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Some hot dogs shall satisfy me. *Aqua: *smiles and gets up* As you wish, "master". *smiles and starts to head out the room* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Aqua: *smiles and blows a kiss to Dragon-Jeffrey before leaving the room* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily and catches it with his claws* *(Back outside, the babies continue to push Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt) *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* *Baby Flurry Heart: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* This is a wot of fun!! *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* Towd ya! And my uncwe Jeffwey wuvs it! *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles as she pushes, to Dragon-Jeffrey* Do you? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I sure do. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Budging yet, Uncwe Jeffwey?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Nope. But I'm in no rush. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes* Don't wowry! We'we not gonna stop untiw you'we fwee, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Big butt, big butt!! Big butt, big butt!!! Big butt, big butt!!! *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* That's right, kiddo. It is big. *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles as she pushes* It's HUGE!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs* *(Aqua comes back in with a huge plate of dragon-sized hot dogs.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks his lips and drools a bit in the same manner as Jabba* *Aqua: *giggles and leaves the plate in front of Dragon-Jeffrey, seductively* Sorry if I made you wait, "master". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *pulls Aqua to him with her chain and mimics Jabba* Don't make me wait again. I'm not exactly a patient Hutt. *Aqua: *smiles seductively at Dragon-Jeffrey* So strict... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* See that you remember. *Aqua: *smiles* I will. Enjoy your meal, my Hutt master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and starts eating* *Aqua: *lies down making a sexy pose and smiles as she watches* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he eats* *Aqua: *speaks telepathically* By the way, Xion said she'll bring something for the babies to play with in case they get bored. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *speaks telepathically as he eats* Perfect. *Aqua: *smiles and speaks telepathically* Might even join them in pushing you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he eats* *Aqua: *smiles as she watches Dragon-Jeffrey finish his hot dogs* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* *Aqua: *smiles* Glad you enjoyed it, "master". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* You've done well, my dear slave. But don't make me wait again. *Aqua: *smiles* I will try not to. Now, what else do you desire from me, "master"? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* Dance for me! *Aqua: *smiles* Yes, "master". *(Aqua gets up, plays "Jedi Rock" on a radio and starts dancing to it.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he watches* *Aqua: *smirks and dances her sexy moves in front of Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Aqua: *smiles and dances with her end of the chain* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles evilly like Jabba* *Aqua: *dances 'til the music ends* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Glad you like my performance, master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Very impressive. *Aqua: *smiles and bows to Dragon-Jeffrey, seductively* My life is but to serve you now, "Mighty Jabba". *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks evilly and mimics Jabba* And I'll make sure that you remember that. *Aqua: *giggles and smiles* What're you gonna do to me now, master? *(Dragon-Jeffrey pulls Aqua to his gigantic belly) *Aqua: OOH!!! *lands against Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs evilly like Jabba* *Aqia: *giggles and sighs romantically* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and speaks telepathically* You always look so beautiful. *Aqua: *smiles and speaks telepathically* Thank you, dear. I'm enjoying this act with you so far. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles* What's so funny, master? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* It's ironic. When you first became my slave, i would've killed you if given the chance. Yet here you are, alive and keeping me amused. *Aqua: *giggles and smirks* Only because you're forcing me to do so, master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Fooling me to save Solo was admittely clever. *Aqua: *fakes a sad look* I still feel bad for what I did back than. I should've just turned myself over to you from the beginning. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* What's done is done. *Aqua: *smiles, seductively* Being your slave is my life now, master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba* *Aqua: *smirks, seductively* Even if I still loathe you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* No matter. Soon you'll learn to appreciate me. *Aqua: *smirks* Not in a million years, slimeball!!! *giggles to herself* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls angrily (in a pretend way)* *Aqua: *giggles and pretends to pull away from Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *pulls on the chain and mimics Jabba* Don't you walk away from me!! *Aqua: *pretends to struggle and pull away from him* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *keeps pulling and mimics Jabba* You WILL obey me!!! *Aqua: *pretends to give in and gets pulled to Dragon-Jeffrey, landing against his gigantic belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Like i said, you'll learn to appreciate me. *smirks evilly* And I'll make sure of that. *Aqua: What're you going to do to me, master? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* I'll make you work harder than you've ever had before! *Aqua: *smiles* Oh boy. *speaks telepathically* I can't wait for what your planning, dear. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *speaks telepathically* I got one thing in mind. *mimics Jabba* Rub my belly, slave!! *Aqua: *smiles* Yes, master!!! *starts rubbing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* And i better not catch you getting tired! *Aqua: *rubbing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* Or what...? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba and mimics him* Oh, i don't think you wanna find out. *Aqua: *rubbing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* Try me. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* If you even try to fall asleep...you will kept working all night!! *winks at her and speaks telepathically* You know i wouldn't make you work all night, honey. *Aqua: *winks back and speaks telepathically* I know, dear. I just love seeing you act evil as Jabba. *pretends to act scared and rubs harder and faster* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba* *Aqua: *rubbing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly and smiles* You sure are a hugely fat Hutt, master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks and mimics Jabba* And proud of it. *(As Aqua rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly, a hologram of an alien walks in) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Hmph. This had better be important. *Alien hologram: Forgive me for disturbing you, Exhalted One, but I wish to make a purchase from you. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Make it fast. I'm not interested in making a bargin today. *Alien hologram: I wish to purchase your slave girl there. *Aqua: *gasps in shock* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* There will be no bargin. This slave girl is my personal property and i won't give her up. I like her where she is. *Alien hologram: With all due respect, Jabba, you have a lot more slave girls in your harem. You can always get a new one. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *looks at Aqua and mimics Jabba in a (pretend) angry tone* This one is special. And you'll learn respect my orders. *Aqua: *hugs Dragon-Jeffrey's leg* *Alien hologram: No! I don't care how powerful you are anymore! I want her!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls and mimics Jabba* You know...i was hoping you wouldn't make me angry. But now I'm gonna enjoy watching you die. *laughs evilly like Jabba as he presses a holographic button, activating a trap door* *(The alien hologram falls down in it into the Rancor Pit) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* You were a fool to challenge me. Attempting to take what belongs to me. Disturbing my peace. Did you actually BELIEVE that i was gonna ignore that?!? *(Dragon-Jeffrey and Aqua watch as the hologram Rancor eats the alien hologram) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you for not selling me to him, master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Keeping you here forever is part of your punishment. *Aqua: I understand, master. *resumes rubbing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba* *(Back outside) *Baby Lily: *pretending to struggle as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Push......... push.......!!!! *Baby Flurry Heart: ...? Gwetting tired? *Baby Lily: *giggles* No way!!! I can do this fow houws!!! *continues to push* *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles as she pushes* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Budged yet, Uncwe Jeffwey?!? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Nope! Not even the tiniest bit! *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Not suwpwised! You'we such a fatty fat dwagon!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs and smiles* *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles as she pushes* Chubby!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles* You've got that right, Flurry Heart. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* Can you pwease say it again fow us? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* I'm a super fat dragon with a huge butt. *Baby Lily: *coos happily as she pushes* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* *Baby Lily: *smirks and pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt hard* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* Silly Lily. *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles and pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt hard too* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* Go, Flurry Heart! *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles and tackles Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt head first* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Whoa! *laughs and smiles* Horn first, huh? *Baby Flurry Heart: ...! Sowwie... *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* It's all right, sweetie. *Baby Lily: *smiles* It doesn't huwt him at awl. *Baby Flurry Heart: Weally? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Nope. Nevew has and nevew wiwl. Wight, Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Right. Now continue pushing me! It's what I got stuck in here for. *Baby Lily: *smiles* With pweasuwe! *resumes pushing Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* *Baby Flurry Heart: *smiles as she resumes pushing too* *(As the babies continue to push, Aqua smiles and still rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles like Jabba and mimics him* Pick up the pace, slave!! *Aqua: *smiles and rubs faster* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and speaks telepathically* I'm always so glad that i can enjoy my time with you and the kids. *Aqua: *smiles as she rubs and speaks telepathically* Me too dear. I'm really glad I can please you and entertain you during these times. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles, then laughs like Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles as she rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* What is it now, master? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* I just enjoy seeing you work hard. But you'd better not slack off or you're my Rancor's next meal!! *Aqua: *pretends to look scared and rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly harder* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he relaxes* *Aqua: *smirks as she rubs* This would be a lot easier for me if you weren't so obese, master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Hm. You'll get used to it. *Aqua: *smiles as she rubs* Satisfied yet, master? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Keep rubbing and i will be. *Aqua: *still rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly* You fiend! *giggles to herself* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *laughs evilly like Jabba* *Aqua: *rubs Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic belly 'til she pretends to get tired and collapses against it* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *mimics Jabba* And just what do you think you're doing? *Aqua: Too.... tired.... *winks at Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *winks back, then growls and mimics Jabba* Get up!! *pulls on the chain* *Aqua: *gets tugged and lands in front of Dragon-Jeffrey* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Perhaps i should teach you some manners. *Aqua: *giggles* Uh oh! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* Feed me, slave! *smirks* And this time...by hand. *Aqua: *smiles* What does my hungry master crave? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles and mimics Jabba* Cheese fries! *speaks telepathically* Please. *Aqua: *smiles and bows* Of coarse, master. And don't worry. I won't make you wait this time. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* See to it that you don't. *Aqua: *starts to head out the room, blows a kiss to Dragon-Jeffrey and smiles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he catches it* *(Back outside) *Baby Lily: Heave.... *Baby Flurry Heart: Ho!!! *(They both push Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt hard) *Dragon-Jeffrey: Ooh! *smiles* Aww. *Baby Lily: *giggles as she pushes* Stiwl wuv being pushed, Uncwe Jeffwey?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet i do. *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* I'm gwad to heaw that, 'cause I've got a WOT mowe coming!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *chuckles and smiles* Oh boy. Give my huge butt all you've got!!! *Baby Lily: *smiles* You've got it!!! *pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt more* *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles as she pushes too* *Baby Lily: *smiles as she pushes Dragon-Jeffrey's gigantic butt* You suwe awe in thewe pwetty tight, Uncwe Jeffwey!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* You got that right, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles widely as she pushes* I hope you don't get fwee yet!!! I'm having too much fun pushing you!!! *Baby Flurry Heart: *giggles* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles as he's pushed* Don't worry, Lily. I'm loving my time being stuck right now so much, that don't want to be free yet. So I'll be sure that this will take quite a while 'til I'm free. *(The two babies giggled as they pushed Dragon-Jeffrey's huge butt) *Aqua: *comes back in with a big dish of dragon-sized cheese fries* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *licks his lips and drools a bit in the same manner as Jabba* *Aqua: *smiles and leaves the dish of cheese fries in front of Dragon-Jeffrey* Hope I didn't make you wait too long that time, master. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *mimics Jabba* You've done well, my slave. Hopefully, you won't slack off again. *Aqua: *smiles and picks up a cheese fry* Open up. * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories